Glossary Of Terms
A -Alternate = Another version of someone or something from an alternate realm. Technically, all created beings are alternates to someone or something. -Anchoring = Navigation through the Omniverse is possible only through the use of networking between dimensions. By keeping track of realms visited, a Nazorean can more safely build a rough 'map' of his little corner of infinity. The Nazoreans have spent eons mapping out as many realms as possible and sharing that information with each other when in communion. -Aspects of Christ = As the Logos, Jesus has within Himself the essence of all things. Nazoreans gain new powers by dedicating themselves to single 'Aspects' of Christ and learning how to better channel the powers of that Aspect. For my Aspects, see my 4Shared account. Also known as the Aspects of Existence, or simply Aspects. B -Black Zone = Also known as a Dead Zone, this is a dimension that is extremely dangerous. Visiting this place is almost guaranteed to result in death. Only the strongest and most experienced are supposed to visit such a place, if at all. F -Fringe = Fringe is a serious form of Translation Error where a person's mind has been strongly affected by transitioning too quickly or too often in unsafe conditions. In its mild form a person simply starts to act weird or has emotional responses out of cue with what is socially expected behavior. But in severe cases a person will start to suffer delusions and mental fatigue. Not everyone gets a case of the 'Fringes,' it's almost always found in cases of people passing through Rifts that are too unstable too often. G -Green Zone = Those realms whose laws and structure can support biological life are dubbed the 'Green Zone.' H -Home Frequency = Normally, a Nazorean risks being lost in infinity if they lose their way. However, the Nazoreans have learned that realms exist on their own 'frequency' and that each of them carries that home frequency within their own person. They can use that to return to their native realm when they get lost. I -Infinity Lord = A Nazorean who has mastered the Infinity Aspect. N -Nazorean = A kind of revenant and immortal, born from a supernatural connection to the figure of Jesus Christ. Nazoreans can develop powers by learning and mastering the countless Aspects. -Neshama = Sentient races from other Realms have developed their own knowledge of the Infinite. Like humans, they differ from regular animals, they have morality and reason, and a deep sense of the spiritual. Infinity Lords often subscribe to the theory of the Neshama, that life evolves naturally until it reaches a stage where complex organisms can picture the basic idea of God, and that somehow grants true sentience on them. The capacity to know God is the cause of being given a soul or 'Neshama' according to this theology. O -Omniverse = Everything that exists, both The Creator and all of His' creations. Absolute Infinity. P -Portal = A stabilized passageway between realms. Portals also allow for discrete Translation, passing through the realms with ease and appearing in their desired location without any burst of light and minimal special-effects phenomenon. -Psychomachia = The Psychomachia is the inner struggle someone can have by traversing the sea of infinity. Rules of normalcy and expectation break down and it often requires a hardened and creative mind to keep a solid grip on reality. R -Realm = A single dimension within the Omniverse is known as a Realm. Dimension, universe and Realm are normally used interchangeably. -Red Zone = A dimension or realm that is very dangerous. -Relative Similarity = A term used t describe the likeness or difference between Realms. Realms that are 'close' together will have few, barely noticeable differences. However, Realms far from one another will have many differences. Even within the same Sector you can have Realms that are vastly different. -Rift = A crude portal between different realms. Constructed either hastily or under duress, a Rift is potentially dangerous to travel through. S -Sectors = Clusters of dimensions that are largely similar in make and appearance and have similar histories to them are often grouped and named as a 'Sector.' There are an infinite number of Sectors. -Supernatural = Catch-all-term for creatures whose nature has traits or powers beyond the natural order. A Supernatural exists outside the natural order of our world. -Supranatural = Supranatural means that the thing in question has been enhanced to be beyond the natural order, but is not tied to powers beyond this dimension. All of science and technology is Supranatural, but it is not supernatural. T -Time Disparity = Not all realms within the same Sector progress at the same rate. In one dimension the year is 2015, while in a nearby one it's only 1750. Most realms usually progress at roughly the same speed, but traveling far and wide across the sea of infinity soon reveals just how fluid time really is. -Transdimensional Sightings = Strange encounters with other dimensional travelers, especially other Supernaturals from hitherto unknown realms. -Translation = The act of crossing from one realm into another is often called Translation. -Translation Errors = Different realms abide by different laws and develop along different paths. Because of this, traveling from one dimension to another may result in unintended consequences such as lost time due to a difference in the rate of time between realms. A Nazorean could leave and be gone a week, but for him the journey took a year or more. Such instances are normally few and far in between, but they are not unheard of. U -Universal Translator = Nazoreans who develop the power to Translate between the worlds should also develop the power of universal translator, allowing them to quickly speak any language they run across. W -Warpcraft = Ships designed to travel through the Omniverse.